Traditional optical design is based on the premise that the only major components of the imaging system are the optics and detector. The detector can be analog (e.g. film) or a digital detector (e.g., CCD, CMOS, etc.). Traditional image processing techniques performed on an image are performed after the image is formed. Examples of traditional image processing include edge sharpening and color filter array (CFA) color interpolation. Traditional optics are therefore designed to form images at the detector that are sharp and clear over a range of field angles, illumination wavelengths, temperatures, and focus positions. Consequently, a trade off is made between forming good images, which requires optical designs that are larger, heavier, and contain more optical elements than are desirable, and modifying the design in order to reduce size, weight, or the number of optical elements, which results in loss of image quality.
A need remains in the art for improved optical designs which produce good images with systems that are smaller, lighter, and contain fewer elements than those based on traditional optics.